Mistaken Identity Hijinks
by lizteroid
Summary: Kimberly and Sydney have been plotting for years to bump off Michael, and Katherine thinks that if she can't have Mike Delfino, no woman can. Angie is an accomplice.


"You really think explosives will work? After last time Kim…" the other redhead looked to Dr. Kimberly Shaw-Mancini, her brows raised and giving her a sarcastic expression, easy enough to read into.

"Sydney, they'll work on you if you're not careful. I do still keep my word about burning your face to match your pretty red hair…" Kimberly told her accomplice. The doctor looked to her plate and then lifted her glass of wine, it was brilliant stuff, the whole party was great.

Before Sydney could throw back an answer to Kim, the groom stood up at his table next to his wife. The wife he'd coincidentally been married to previously before things began to go wrong and finally crashed and burned. Kimberly looked to him as he began talking, this was the man who'd invited them to the wedding, the man who'd been into hospital with a coma, the man who'd called her husband after being shot upon breaking and entering, the man who asked to be referred by her husband to his rehab clinic after he went off the rails.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening, it's really been great to see so many faces out there, old friends reunited, families brought together as one now…it's just wonderful" he gave a beaming smile to his guests before continuing with his speech, "We both hope you enjoy the party, have a great time and just have fun!" he chuckled before the applause and cheers began to toast the happy couple on their marriage.

As the applause was dying down and the music started up again, another two redheads, one more gingery and the other more auburn bustled behind Kimberly and Sydney, "Look I already told you I had to leave this party early, we've done our job Katherine, so I'm going to go!" the more ginger haired woman said.

The one whose name was Katherine, the two seated before them learned she grabbed the taller lady's wrist, "You promised you'd be around Bree! Everyone else is on their side, Susan's been giving out this huge sob story that I want her dead, I don't! I just want you to be here for moral support Bree, come on!"

"Katherine I can't cancel my appointment at this short notice" Bree tried to reason.

"Why are you making appointments on a day you have an event? You've never done that before!" Katherine fired back, "What's going on Bree? Has Susan been whispering down your ear too?!"

Bree sighed and took Katherine's hands, " Look, Katherine, I can't cancel, it's important, I must be there, but I can hurry back if you need me here that much?" the redhead said with a gentle smile.

"Bree, you know when you had your thing with the drinking and I moved into your house…?" Katherine began, Bree gave her a puzzled nod, "Well…this is kinda like one of those times, I need you here with me…" she pleaded Bree with her eyes.

"I already pushed this meeting back Katherine, if I cancel again, we might lose out on a lot of money and business and our name could get trashed a little, I'm sorry, I have t go. Look Orson's here, just stay with him…he…understands you" Bree smiled softly, "I promise I'll make it up to you Katherine, I really do. See you later" with that, the redhead took off, quickly giving Orson a kiss on the cheek before she left the hall, off for her rendez vous with her lover.

"And now…" Tom Scavo found himself once again the MC for the night, standing at the microphone, he smiled to the guests, "Time for the happy couple to share their first dance together…Mike and Susan everybody…" he raised his voice slightly, and his hand gestured to them as they got up to dance. The lights dimmed gently in the marquee, once again a similar set up to the Hodge's wedding in the Solis's yard, the music started gently, a beautiful band, skilled in all genres of music.

Katherine saw the 'happy couple' dancing, softly holding each other in their arms, swaying to the soft tempo of the music, Mike looking down at his blushing bride, Susan looking lovingly into the eyes of the man who held her heart.

Katherine gave a growl and began to storm away, only she crashed into someone, "Katherine! Jeeez, will you watch it?!" it was Angie. She looked to Katherine, the contents of her drinks now soaked up by the front of her dress, "Are you alright hon?" she asked the woman before her.

Katherine looked from Mike and Susan to Angie and then to her dress, "Oh! Angie, I'm sorry, your dress…I'll pay for the cleaning or I'll get you a new one…"

"Babe, slow down" Angie said, smiling in her Brooklyn, Italian accent as she placed down the almost emptied glasses onto Kimberly and Sydney's table, "Come here…" she then pulled out the chair next to Sydney, Kimberly looked to the two women from Wisteria Lane before Angie then sighed.

"Angie, I really do want Mike to be happy, but he was…with ME!" Katherine whined a little to her newest neighbour.

"I know, I know…but you know, Susan's just needy, MJ obviously misses his dad and Mike…he was just weak to go running back to her…" Angie replied to Katherine.

Before either could say another thing, Kimberly then jumped in, "You know, I think it's a Michael thing…to be weak I mean" she said more to Katherine, then she reached out her hand to shake, greeting the two ladies, "Kimberly, Dr. Shaw-Mancini, my husband…Michael Mancini was Mr Delfino's doctor for some time…" she said proudly, yet a little hint of venom laced in her voice as she mentioned her husband.

"Oh Michael Mancini, I know him, my ex husband Dr Mayfair used to work with him…" Katherine replied and then looked to the redhead at Kimberly's side, "And you are…?"

"I'm Kim's date…I mean Michael was on call so, Kimberly invited me to come with her…" Sydney smiled, "Sydney Mancini" she shook Katherine's hand then after she released Kimberly's.

"I'm Angie Bolen, I just moved in on the street these folks live, it's a gorgeous neighbourhood I tell you that. Great to meet you gals, Syd and Kim" Angie smiled to them.

And so time wore on, more drinks were ordered, drank and cleared. Katherine felt better in the company of the two from L.A and being with Angie was great, she'd made friends with her before Susan had done. She looked around their table and she smiled genuinely for the first time in a number of weeks, "You know, they do always look at spouses first with murder…?" Katherine told the women.

The other three looked to Katherine, Angie just shrugged at the other two. Katherine's comment had just been plucked out of the blue as she looked over at Katherine dancing with MJ and Julie. Katherine then turned back to them and smiled brightly, "More wine girls?"

"You know, you do have a good point in that Kathy…Michael's ex wife was the one they looked to first when I cut the cables on his brakes…they'd been going through a messy divorce and he'd been cheating on me…" she gave Sydney the eye a little, "But now all is fixed, yet he still wants to divorce me, for some bleach blonde Barbie!"

"You do know Edie's dead don't you…?" Katherine said to Kim.

"No" Sydney jumped in, "We know Edie…but Kim's talking about Amanda. Michael and Amanda won't last, he'd be wrong to get rid of Kim, or me…the man's a pig!"

"You're right, it is a Michael thing…" Katherine nodded and smirked.


End file.
